


Captives

by That_one_gay_shipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Pidge, Abusive author, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra forces, Galra ship, Injured Pidge, Injury, Pidge - Freeform, Prisoners, Shiro - Freeform, Tortured, Tortured Pidge, Voltron, galra - Freeform, hunk - Freeform, hurt pidge, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_gay_shipper/pseuds/That_one_gay_shipper
Summary: What happens to Voltron when some of their paladins get captured? Life is hard, even without being held captive by the galra.How will Pidge handle being tortured and abused to her limits?WARNING: This fic is-old-disgusting-makes me want to crawl into a hole and never come outRead at your own risk. I'll make something better eventually.





	1. Apprehended

**Author's Note:**

> G00d luck. I have no clue how long this'll be.

Pidge soared through the emptiness of space. Feeling the rumble of her lion's boosters. 

Her mission was to help gather more freedom fighters, as well as the other paladin's missions. Since it was a large galaxy, she had gone alone, everyone had. 

"Alright team." Shiro said into the communications. 

"Our mission is quick and simple, please hurry back. See you guys when you are all finished!" He said, smiling through the screen on her lion. 

She flicked the comms off, knowing they would, sooner or later, be disconnected.They each had a part to play, most likely alone. 

The other paladins refer Pidge as small, but that doesn't bother her. Only when they mean it in strength. 

Pidge continued on her way to her planet, Rixous. The paladins hadn't gone to that location of the galaxy, so they figured that the locals in that area had no clue of Zarkon. 

Each paladin had been sent to a different piece in the galaxy. Apparently they had no galra force patrolling. 

Boy were they wrong. 

Pidge had finally arrive in sight of Rixous. The green and, strangely orange, planet seemed to just edge her to come closer. 

Wondering what the citizens looked like, Pidge pushed her controls forward, sending her lion to the destination in front of her. Vegetation seemed to roam the planet, filling it with rough bumps on the outside. The orange seemed to be the grass, for some weird reason. 

Pidge wondered what crops they grew, and if they were like anything on the castle. Maybe if she got lucky, the residents of Rixous would lend her some. Maybe finally she could have some different food then the green goo served each day. 

Pidge noticed her brain started to space out, making her lion slow down. Shaking away her deep thoughts, apparently about food, Pidge continued blasting towards Rixous's surface. Soon she made contact with the planet's atmosphere. 

Pidge felt a sharp volt run through her body. She cried out, in pain, but mostly in surprise. 

What was happening? The shock continued, electrifying herself, as well as the Green Lion. The electrical shock finally buzzed away, leaving nothing but numb feelings. 

Pidge's body was weak, but she mustered enough strength to lift her hand, and attempt to push her handles forward. The controls pushed forward, then returned back to it's neutral pose, showing no effect. Green was out of commission. Great. 

Pidge heard the sound of a wormhole. Weakly, she turned her head softly, to see that multiple prisoner ships had appeared from hyperspace. This was a trap. They had set the planet as a decoy. 

Watching before her very eyes, Pidge saw that the hologram of a planet, faded away. How had the Galra tricked Pidge that easily? Usually they are cautious and aware. 

Exhaustion and numbness crept into her mind, taking hold of Pidge's body. She blacked out, just as she saw the galra ships approaching her 

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ 

Pidge's cheek was pressing against something cold, roughness and pain coming to her head. Panicked, she snapped her eyes open, looking at her surroundings. 

Purple filled her eyes, as well as two figures. They were familiar, and curious. It seemed that her friends were already awake. 

Knowing that she was in different clothes, Pidge looked down at her attire. She was wearing tattered purple clothes, along with black pants. The normal prison uniform, Pidge realized. 

Jolting up from her position on the floor, Pidge's eyes darted around the room. It was a small room, stone walls surrounding them. There was a small window, too high up for Pidge to see through. 

Remembering she wasn't alone in the room, she saw that the humans were talking to her. How long had they been speaking? 

"-idge what's wrong? Are you okay?" She heard Shiro ask. Pidge focused her eyes on them, confused. 

"Why are we here? And how?" Pidge asked, slightly terrified. The other paladin next to Shiro was Keith. 

"We believe it was when we went to our missions. Some of them were traps, while others were safe." Shiro answered, nodding. 

Keith sat there, silent as a mouse. The normal emo mood. 

There was a digging pain behind her eyes, wanting to pull her brain out. All she could remember was trying to get into Rixous. Then all the memories came flooding in, filling her thoughts with knowledge. 

The three paladins sat there, telling each other stories to keep them entertained. It wouldn't last long. For each passing moment seemed to stretch on forever. 

"How long do you think we will last in here?" Pidge asked. Shiro smiled, then looked at Pidge. 

"They'll let us eat and drink eventually. For now, let's try to make the best of the situation." He encouraged, looking between the two paladins. Pidge looked at Keith, who's eyes were lit up with some weird emotion. 

"I just want to get out of here. Maybe we could play duck, duck, goose?" Pidge teased, sticking her tongue out. That's when Keith started to gawk. 

"That game is for little kids! Come on Pidge!" He said, laughing. She smiled too. 

At least they had some humor left. 

The cell soon became quiet, you could here a pin drop. Every short-ended conversation ended in echos, boredom creeping into the situation. It must have been hours when the paladins heard footsteps towards the cell. 

Pidge straightened her back, aware and slightly terrified. The noise of the galra-scanner pad outside sounded. The prison door slid partly open, allowing as much as one soldier to come in. 

The paladins stared at the soldier, hatred in their eyes. He returned the glare, staring into their souls with glowing yellow eyes. He was at least one and a half feet taller than Pidge. He was extremely muscular too, which would be hard for their escape. 

Deciding this was not the time to engage, Pidge just sat there, staring back at him. The galrian soldier returned the stare, both of them looking at each other until Pidge thought her eyes might bleed to death. 

Removing his glance, the galra spoke, obviously intimidated. 

"My name is Vizok. I am the new general for empire Zarkon. And trust me, we have a different order of ways here. If you ever you escape, which you clearly won't, it wouldn't be in one piece." He chuckled, echos filling the cell and hallway. 

His glare met Pidge's again, for some strange reason. Pidge already hated him. "Champion, you've had your time in the ring. Luckily, instead we have other plans." He croaked, his purple lips forming into an wicked smile. 

He showed his sharp teeth, tinted a hint of yellow. More galra soldiers appeared behind him, looking wicked as always. Before anyone could say another word, Vizok grabbed Pidge's arm with a stone-hard grip. 

Pidge squirmed, trying to escape his grasp. She heard the others yelp in surprise as their fellow teammate was getting abducted. 

Yet, why didn't the galra go for her teammates instead of Pidge? 

Whipping and trashing, the galra soldiers dragged her towards the door of the cell. They continued, until Pidge was fully evacuated from the cell. The cell door closed behind her, shutting with a hiss. 

"PIDGE!" The muffled voices of her teammates screamed, reminding her how cruel galra were. 

Pidge continued to turn and twist, trying to escape. The galra sure had an iron grip. 

They continued to drag her, through the halls of the ship. Turning at random turns, Pidge knows she'll have to keep track, if they were to escape. 

Finally, the galra turned a corner, then walking to a shut entry way to a torture room. The door hissed open, the soldiers walking into the room. The room was exactly what she thought it would be like. 

It had a purple machine, where it was obvious the prisoner was to go in. There was a back to the contraption, showing restraints. The other side was open, it would show the chest. 

The galrans strapped her onto the torture device. They put metal restraints over her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck. Pidge could barely breath. Probably the point. To her surprise, Vizok and the other soldiers walked off, leaving Pidge to her torture room. 

After a few minutes, the galra-tech sliding door opened, a figure walking through. This person, or whatever it was, had a purple cape, its skin purple. It had glowing yellow eyes, and Altean markings. Pidge realized who this figure was. 

Haggar, the evil apprentice of Zarkon. Even his wife. 

"Hello young one." She rasped, shuffling towards Pidge. 

"I'm going to ask you questions. If you don't provide the needed information, well, you'll know what will happen." She threatened, staring at Pidge. 

Pidge could only blink, which seemed like a nod to Haggar. 

"Where are the other paladins with their lions?" She asked, holding out her hand. 

Pidge, of course, knew the answer. She'd never break. Not even if she died. Pidge was strong, she would not falter. 

"I don't know." She said firmly. 

“LIES!" Haggar hissed, sending a bolt of electricity throw Pidge. 

She screamed, feeling the shock eating at her. She breathed heavy, panting. 

"Let's try this again. Where are the other lions?" Haggar asked, becoming impatient. 

Pidge would not break. No. 

"I-i don't know." She accidentally stuttered. 

Another wave of pain zipped through her body. This pain left red, dripping wounds on her body. She would have hung her head down if they weren't binded up. She. Would. Not. Break. 

Haggar cackled a laugh, which turned into a scowl. 

"Give me the information and the pain shall cease to exist." She said, holding her hand, prepared to shock Pidge again. 

"N-no." Pidge whimpered, all she could manage. She accepted the bolt, feeling it rip away at her skin. Panting, she wanted to vomit. At least, there would be battle scars for life after this. 

"Hm. It looks like you are not going to cooperate, which makes this has no meaning. But one more thing before I send you off." Haggar said, hissing. 

She walked over to a close-by table. She grabbed something metallic and reflective. It was about three inches long. Was that a... No. Oh quiznak this was going to hurt. 

Haggar twisted the knife in her fingers. Fast as a serpent pricking and prying it's prey, she lunged. Shoving the knife through Pidge's delicate skin on her stomach, Haggar backed up looking at her like a masterpiece she had created. 

Coughing and sputtering, Pidge threw up blood onto the floor. A metal taste flowed through her mouth, warm and thick. She gasped, and wheezed for breath. 

Haggar looked at her with a crooked smile. Pidge glared back at her, still grasping for life. Her eyes showed hatred, and destruction. How Pidge hated this woman. 

She swore to herself that she would kill this creature. 

"Guards, take her back to her idiotic friends." Haggar spat, snickering as they opened the restraints. 

Pidge crumpled onto her hands and knees, gasping for air. Luckily, the knife hadn't impaled her chest entirely. And she prayed that it hadn't pierced any important organs. 

The guards carelessly hooked their arms under Pidge's armpits. Whimpering in pain, the soldiers dragged her out of the torture room, closing the door behind them. 

Pidge looked around, terrified out of her mind. The galra followed the same pattern, arriving back at Pidge's cell. 

Opening the door, they threw her in. Catching air, Pidge landed on her side. She thanked the lords she didn't land on her stomach. 

But, the impact still knocked the wind out of her. She choked for air, taking in shaky breaths. 

"PIDGE!" Her teammates screamed, scooting over to her. They stopped in their tracks, fearful, they saw her injuries, and her stomach. 

Frankly, Pidge hadn't even seen her injuries. She looked down, seeing the horror, Her legs, arms, and everywhere basically, were covered in deep scratches, red liquid flowing out of them. 

Her eyes fell onto her stomach. The knife's end, and a bit of the blade, was sticking out of it. 

Red, crimson colored substance drizzled down her chest. The shirt was stained, as well as her eyes. The knife had blood splattered on it, showing that it was slowly killing her, but at the same time, saving her from bleeding to death. 

"Pidge! Oh my god! Oh my God!" Keith yelled, extremely concerned for Pidge. Shiro sat there, his eyes widened in fear. 

"SHIRO! What should we do?!" Keith yelled, cradling Pidge in his arms. 

"Don’t remove the knife. It may be infecting her blood, impaling a lot of organs and blood vessels, but it's also keeping from bleeding to death." Shiro said, calmly, but you could hear the fear in his voice. 

Pidge looked up at Keith, her eyes fogged over, and half-way closed. 

“It’s going to be okay.” She managed, smiling. 

Pidge would make it. She had to. Her friends depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh...

Ahmhmhmhm im likely going to abandon this.  
My writing style has changed and looking back at this makes me want to

-die  
-vomit  
-cringe  
-crawl into a hole  
-and apologize to the world for the fricken crap I created

Possible outcomes:  
-Rewriting the fic  
-continuing the fic from the peice-of-crap starting to it  
-or abandoning it foreeeeeeever


End file.
